Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{2}{4n - 4} \div \dfrac{7}{2n}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{2}{4n - 4} \times \dfrac{2n}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{ 2 \times 2n } { (4n - 4) \times 7}$ $k = \dfrac{4n}{28n - 28}$ Simplify: $k = \dfrac{n}{7n - 7}$